


Kinktober Day 11: Formalwear & Mirror Sex

by Oriana1990



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Formalwear, M/M, Mirror Sex, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/pseuds/Oriana1990
Summary: “Not quite yet.  There’s something else I want you to see first.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502840
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Wendigo & Stag





	Kinktober Day 11: Formalwear & Mirror Sex

As Will began to remove the cufflinks from his sleeves, his eyes shifted from his own reflection to watch Hannibal moving towards him out of the shadows of his dimly-lit room. Miles, years removed from Baltimore, it seemed Hannibal’s preferred aesthetic was consistently “mood lighting”. Will had to concede it had a certain appeal, as the faint light glinted in Hannibal’s eyes to match the diamonds in the cufflinks.

In the low light the deep navy of his suit was indistinguishable from black, rich wool blending seamlessly into long shadows. He had quickly got used to spending money on himself under Hannibal’s influence, and this tux is the nicest thing he’s ever owned. He set the cufflinks on the dresser and smoothed his hands down the lapels. Objectively, he knew he was attractive, and could see the ways in which the suit accentuated this; pants that skimmed his thighs and calves closely, vest and jacket pulled in at the waist to cut an almost feminine figure. The cufflinks had been a gift, though. Diamonds and gold had been a step further than Will was prepared to go himself, and his weak protests had done absolutely nothing to dissuade Hannibal. Of course.

Will was pulled from his thoughts by a press of lips just below his ear, and looked over his shoulder in the full-length mirror ahead of him. Hannibal’s face was almost entirely in shadow now, accentuating his high forehead and sharp cheekbones. He felt Hannibal’s hands trace up his arms to grasp his biceps as Hannibal rubbed his lips over Will’s smooth cheek.

It was far from the first time they’d been to the opera, but it was the first time they’d risked somewhere as well-known as La Scala, protected by increased surveillance technology and attended by a more international audience than the small local theatres. It was also a full three years since they had fled the states, and Will had no doubt Hannibal, being Hannibal, considered this an event on a par with a wedding anniversary.

He grinned and leaned back into Hannibal, feeling the scrape of stubble against his own soft skin. He felt so exposed, but it was exhilarating. He had been deliberately cultivating a beard in an attempt to be less recognisable, should anyone in their vicinity be an avid reader of the FBI’s Most Wanted list, and now that flimsy protection was gone. He needn’t have worried – he looked so very different like this.

“You are a classic beauty. Something as arbitrary as facial hair cannot prevent that from shining through.”

Will wasn’t sure if he’d said something out loud, or if Hannibal was simply that adept at reading his expressions these days.

“I look about fifteen. I’m going to get carded when we next visit the _enoteca_.”

“You do not, and you will not. Real or perceived age notwithstanding, you are a vision.”

Will relaxed further into Hannibal’s embrace, feeling those broad hands mapping his body. “Are you being a dirty old man? I know you’re older than me, but is that a – a thing, for you?”

“No.”

“It’s fine if it is.”

“It is not.”

The hardness will could feel against his ass and the hot breath on his neck told a different story. Hannibal had never made any secret of how attractive he found Will, but it gave him a rush every time he was reminded just how much power he held over Hannibal when they were like this.

Hannibal drew back to pull Will’s jacket from his shoulders, draping it over the back of the chair before returning and moving to unbutton Will’s pants, but Will caught his hands and stopped him. He turned in Hannibal’s arms and smirked.

“There’s something I want to do first.”

Will dropped to his knees in front of Hannibal, moving him where he wanted with hands on his hips, keeping his eyes trained on his face so as not to miss Hannibal’s sharp intake of breath and wrecked expression. Without looking away, Will rubbed his smooth cheeks over the tent in Hannibal’s fine woollen pants, opening his mouth to breathe hotly over the fabric and run his tongue over Hannibal’s covered cock.

“Will-”

Will slowly dragged down the zip, parting the fabric and exposing Hannibal’s heated flesh. He rubbed his smooth cheek over bare skin, causing Hannibal to groan and run unsteady hands over the back of Will’s head. He retraced the path with his tongue, feeling the moisture spread over his lips and cheeks. He could do this for hours, surrounded by the scent of sweat and sex. 

“Watch.” Hannibal looked puzzled. Will smirked. “The mirror, Hannibal.”

He saw Hannibal’s gaze move to the tall mirror to his left, taking in the obscene sight of Will on his knees in front of him, pants tented and eyes dark.

Hannibal groaned, and Will sucked him down, taking as much as he could manage without choking, enjoying the sound of Hannibal falling apart at the seams above him. As Hannibal’s patience began to waver and his hips to push against Will’s hands, Will pulled back and got to his feet, reaching for his own fly.

“Not quite yet. There’s something else I want you to see first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck on this one for SO LONG so even though I don't particularly like it, I'm posting it so that it's out of my flipping way. Aarrrghsdghjsdhgs.


End file.
